Yu-Gi-Oh! Challenge
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: A bunch of random questions I answered with stories. Tendershipping, Kleptoshipping, Puppyshipping and implied Thiefshipping and Heartshipping.


_DD: Hey guys! I was tagged to do this by... someone. So I did it with my cousin on wattpad and decided to include all of them. For reference, I'm OW and my cousin, Slinking Fox, is DH. We own nothing!_

* * *

**Who's your favourite character(s)?**

OW: Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi and Yugi Mutou  
DH: Yami Bakura, Anzu Mazaki, Joey Wheeler and Malik Ishtar

* * *

**What would happen if you and this/these characters met?**

Julie sighed as she heard footsteps enter the family furniture shop that she was minding with her cousin Miyuki while her mother was out. "What can I do for you?"

"What is that?"

Julie looked up only for her eyes to widen. Miyuki had already gone into a state of shock at the sight of the four boys in front of the counter.

The boy who had spoken was pointing at the computer.

A boy with spiky white hair sighed. "It's a computer, Malik. You've seen them before."

Malik shook his head stubbornly. "No I haven't."

"Yes you have; Ryou has one at our apartment." Bakura nodded at his lookalike.

"Not that one."

Bakura groaned. "It does the exact same thing, Malik."

"But how?" The blonde Egyptian persisted.

"It just does."

"But it looks different."

Yugi looked over at Julie and Miyuki. "Is there a reason that they're staring at us like that?"

Bakura glanced over at them. "Fangirls. Just ignore them."

Ryou and Yugi began to back away when Julie and Miyuki seemed to regain their minds and used the once in a lifetime opportunity to glomp the poor characters.

* * *

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms! How would they react?**

"…"

"…"

"…"

The silence was only broken by the clicking of Malik's camera.

"So…" Percy paused. "You guys are demigods?"

"No," Bakura snorted.

Ryou elbowed him with a quiet 'be nice!'.

Percy blinked. "So…how did you get past the barrier?"

"What barrier?" Bakura blinked as Percy pointed to Thalia's tree.

"…It's a tree…" Malik stared at it in confusion.

"The barrier's behind the tree."

"…It's a tree…"

Percy sighed. "How did you get past the barrier?"

"Uh…" Yugi blinked. "We walked through it, I guess?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Screw this," Bakura sighed, grabbing Malik's wrist and pulling him away.

"Uh…" Ryou and Yugi bowed. "Sorry for the inconvenience!" They called in unison as they ran after the pair.

"…" Percy stared after them. "What…just…happened…?"

* * *

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds? **

OW: Well for me it's Tendershipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou Bakura)

DH: And for me it's Kleptoshipping (Yugi Muto x Yami Bakura)

OW: Although we do ship most pairings…

DH: Just not incest, Peachshipping (Yugi Muto x Anzu Mazaki) or Revolutionshipping (Yami Yugi x Anzu Mazaki).

* * *

**How would these characters profess their undying love for one another?**

(OW: We had to split this in two)

**Tendershipping:**

Ryou whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. Shadows seeped around him and the walls pulsed with anger. Darkness surrounded him.

He hated being alone. And what made it worse was that the door was locked.

"Please," he whispered, knowing that no one could hear him, "let me out…"

"Please…" Tears began to form in his eyes. His small form trembled as he screamed, "Let me out!"

As though reacting to his plead, the walls began to close in on him. Ryou gasped in fear and curled up in the corner in an attempt to make himself smaller.

The walls continued to close in on him. Unrestrained tears streamed down his face as the walls began to crush the room's lone piece of furniture; a bed. "B-Bakura…"

"_What is it, yadonushi?"_ Came the irritable reply.

"H-h-help…"

"_Just go back to sleep."_

"I c-c-" Ryou began only to stop as Bakura blocked the mind-link. He pressed himself back against the wall as the walls drew closer. "H-h-help…"

The door beside Ryou swung open, casting light upon the room just as the walls were about to crush it as well. The walls shrank back.

Trembling, Ryou looked at the figure standing at the entrance to the door. "B-Bakura?" The figure didn't respond but from the thin frame that was so like his own and the long, white hair, Ryou knew it was his yami. "Bakura!" Ryou ran over to Bakura and threw his arms around the taller male.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou. "Are you alright?"

Ryou just buried his head in the crook of Bakura's neck. "I-I t-thought you w-w-weren't going t-to come…"

"I'll always come for you, Ryou," Bakura promised. "Even if it takes me a little while to get there." He looked down at his hikari. "Come on, you can stay in my soul room for a bit. It seems as though yours doesn't like you very much."

Ryou nodded and swallowed. "T-thanks B-B-Bakura… I l-l-love you…"

Bakura smiled and led Ryou away from the abusive soul room. "I love you too. And I promise, I'll protect you."

**Kleptoshipping:**

Bakura's eyes flashed open. He wasn't quite sure what had woken him, but now that he was awake, it was unlikely that he would fall asleep again.

Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the couch and stood up, weaving through the bodies of his sleeping friends – although making sure to step on the Pharaoh's hand – to get to the kitchen.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, rummaging through the cabinets. "Why doesn't he have any tea?"

The 'he' in question was his friend, Malik Ishtar, who had called everyone over for a sleepover. Giving up on his fruitless search for a teabag, he turned around as a crash of thunder.

_So that's what woke me,_ he realised as he became aware of the storm ravaging the world outside Malik's house.

Thunder crashed again and lightning streaked through the sky. Bakura heard someone whimper softly. He narrowed his eyes, shadows beginning to seep around him. "Who's there?" He snapped. "Show yourself!" All he got was another whimper as more thunder boomed overhead.

Locating the source under the table, Bakura kneeled down on the tile floor. Yugi was hidden underneath the table, curled up in a fetal position with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Feeling his heart pang at the sight (yes, contrary to popular belief in Domino, Bakura _does _have a heart), Bakura crawled under the table and sat next to Yugi, drawing the younger boy into a comforting embrace. Yugi buried his face in Bakura's chest, his soft sobs muffled by his boyfriend's nightshirt.

"It's okay, Yugi," Bakura murmured, stroking Yugi's hair as thunder continued to boom. "It won't hurt you."

Yugi mumbled something through his sobs that was muffled once again by Bakura's shirt.

Bakura smiled, his gaze soft. "I love you too, Yugi."

* * *

**What would their first date be like?**

_**(OW: Again, we had to split it)**_

**Tendershipping:**

"I can't go anywhere with you," Ryou complained as he sat down in the passenger seat of the car.

"Yes you can," Bakura replied, sliding into the driver's seat. "You just went to the cinema with me."

Ryou gave him an incredulous look. "You threatened the guy who was selling the tickets until they gave us the tickets for free!"

"And?"

"You stole the popcorn and drinks!"

"They were over-priced."

"And then you started a food fight in the middle of the film!"

"Hey, I paid for the snacks, so I can do what I want with them."

Ryou gave him another incredulous look. "But you _didn't _pay for them!"

Bakura paused. "You may have a point."

"Of course I do!" Ryou huffed, folding his arms.

Bakura sighed. "How about I make it up to you?"

Ryou looked over at him out of the corner of his eye. "How do you propose you do that?"

"Dinner?" Bakura suggested with a smile. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "In a restaurant." The eyebrow was still raised. "A good one."

Ryou hesitated, a small smile creeping over his face. "Really?"

Bakura chuckled. "Really." He drove to the restaurant, doing his best not to break the speed limit for Ryou's sake. By the end of the night, Ryou was no longer angry at Bakura; he could never stay mad at his yami for long.

**Kleptoshipping:**

Yugi had three weaknesses and Bakura knew every one of them. The first was kittens. Or puppies. Or bunnies. Or anything small and furry. He loved them and could never resist reaching down to stroke one or pick one up if they were nearby. This weakness was common knowledge to everyone.

The second that he had come across was thunder; Yugi was terrified of it and had been since he was a child. He had found out about this at a sleepover that Malik had hosted.

The third, Bakura had only found out about now. Yugi was staring at the bakery, a longing expression in his eyes. "Come on, Yugi; don't you need to get home?" Bakura asked, knowing that as it was the first day of the summer holidays, it would be a busy day for the Kame Game shop and both he and Yugi had volunteered to help Solomon Muto after they went for lunch.

Yugi just mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Bakura followed his boyfriend's gaze.

"Macaroons…"

Bakura looked back at the longing expression in Yugi's amethyst eyes and sighed, walking over to the baker. "One box of macaroons, please."

Yugi's eyes widened as Bakura paid and handed him the box. "Here."

Joy filled his eyes and he threw his arms around Bakura's waist. "Thank you!"

Bakura chuckled and returned the embrace. "Don't worry about it."

Yugi was about to open the box of macaroons when he thought of something. "Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"I thought you spent all of the money you had with you on lunch… so how did you pay for these?"

"Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

**Now... dress your favourite characters as EACH OTHER! 8D**

Bakura yawned as he plodded downstairs into the kitchen of the house that he shared with Ryou and most of Yugi's 'cheerleaders'.

"How can you always wear this?" He heard Malik complain and he looked into the kitchen to see Malik wearing Yugi's leather trousers and black tank top, Ryou in his dark jeans, blue-and-white t-shirt and black trench coat and Yugi in Ryou's blue-and-white t-shirt, light jeans and blue jacket.

"Easily!" Yugi shot back, surprising Bakura.

Bakura frowned. "What's going on?"

"Someone switched all of our clothes," Anzu sighed, wearing Joey's usual attire of a white t-shirt, jeans and green jacket, "and no one noticed until we came downstairs."

Bakura frowned and looked at Ryou. If he was wearing Bakura's clothes…then what was Bakura wearing?

Bakura looked down at himself to see that he was wearing Malik's loose, dark Capri trousers and pink hoodie. He groaned. "No wonder it's so bloody cold; how do you wear this?" He tried pulling the hoodie down to cover his midriff.

Malik shrugged. "I never noticed the cold in it. The real question is how Yugi wears leather pants!"

Ryou sighed and stood up from the table. "I'll make some tea…"

Bakura smirked and took out his phone as Yami came downstairs wearing what was probably some of Anzu's clothes.

It was going to be a long morning, but it would be worth the blackmail material he would get out of it.

* * *

**What if someone stole your favourite character's trading card?**

Ryou yelped as he crashed into someone and his deck went flying, the mass of people making him disorientated. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Watch where you're going next time," the man replied in a gruff voice as he walked off.

Ryou sighed and picked up his fallen cards only for his heart to drop. "My Change of Heart card…it's gone!"

He felt a tugging sensation at the back of his mind and his world faded to darkness as Bakura took over. "If that punk thinks he can get away with stealing one of my cards he's mistaken," Bakura growled, running after the man.

He wasn't that hard to find, being the only one wearing black in a hoard of brightly-dressed Christmas shoppers.

"Oi!" Bakura called, grabbing the man's shoulder and dragging him into the alleyway. "Give it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man sneered.

Shadows began to surround them. "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," Bakura warned. "My shadows tend to become hungrier the more impatient I get. So give me the card."

The man gulped, shaking at the sight of the seething shadows. "I-I don't have your s-s-stupid card!"

"Liar."

_Souls,_ the darkness moaned loudly.

The man yelped and rummaged around in his pocket before throwing half a deck of cards at Bakura. "Take them! Take them all! Just let me go!"

Bakura smirked and picked up the cards. He shuffled through them at an agonising pace until he found the Change of Hearts card and then pocketed them. "I would… but you see, now my shadows are hungry. And after calling them like that, it would be rude to refuse them a meal."

"_**B-Bakura?"**_

"_What is it, yadonushi?"_ Bakura snapped in response, not able to set his shadows on the man without full concentration. Which he couldn't achieve with the mind-link open.

"_**H-h-help…"**_

"_Just go back to sleep."_

"_**I c-can't-"**_

Bakura cut off the mind-link and watched with amusement as the man tried to escape the shadows, which soon consumed him. He stood alone in the middle of the shadows for a moment before sighing and entering Ryou's soul room. "I'd better go see what's wrong…"

* * *

**What if Prince Atemu and Thief King Bakura met as children?**

The young Pharaoh Atemu threw a triumphant smirk at his rival. "I win, Bakura! I'm now the King of Games! Well, soccer anyway."

Bakura scowled. "You are not; you cheated!"

"Did not!" Atemu yelled back at him. "I just have servants that are ready to do whatever I want." He nodded over at the line of servants, waiting to take his place in the match.

Bakura's jaw dropped. "I knew it! You cheated; it was supposed to be a one on one game!"

"Yeah, well you're a Thief King!" Atemu pointed out.

Bakura shook his head. "What in Ra's name does that have to do with _anything_?"

"You were probably stealing the ball throughout the game." Atemu smirked as Bakura shook his head again, at a loss for words. "Anyway, since I won, you have to be my slave for a week!"

"But you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Well, I'm going to be Pharaoh one day, so you still have to do it!"

Bakura ground his teeth together, fists clenched. That game marked the beginning of a life-long grudge.

* * *

**What if your favourite light and dark duo went to the grocery store?**

Ryou grabbed his yami's wrist before they could enter the shop. "Wait a moment."

Bakura groaned. "What is it, yadonushi? I need to get the alcohol before Yami and Marik get to our house."

Ryou paused and tilted his head. "Do I want to know why you sound eager for them to come over for once?"

"We have a wager on who can drink the most." Bakura smirked. "And no one has ever beaten me at a drinking contest."

"…Why do I get the feeling that they don't know that?"

"Oh, they do," Bakura promised. "That's why they want to do it. The idiots think that they'll actually win for once."

Ryou rolled his eyes and got back on topic. "Anyway, we need to lay down some ground rules before we go in."

Bakura groaned.

"No killing."

"But-"

"No maiming."

"What about-"

"No sword fighting."

"That was a once off-"

"No threatening or seducing people to get everything for free." The firmness in Ryou's tone hinted that there had been numerous incidents with chainsaws that led him to include that particular rule.

"Aw, come on-"

"No decapitating people."

"Okay, she deserved that-"

"No stealing."

"But it's in my nature-"

"No pushing kids over."

"But they're so annoying-"

"No sending people to the Shadow Realm."

"What if-"

"No sending your shadows after people."

"That's just unfair-"

"And absolutely, positively, under any circumstances, no_ chainsaws._" The firmness in Ryou's tone hinted that there had been numerous incidents with chainsaws that led him to include that particular rule.

Bakura growled, about to argue. Upon seeing the warning look in Ryou's eyes, he hesitated. His hikari _did _have the money to buy alcohol… and he _was _the only one of the two that had an ID. "Fine…"

"Great!" Ryou's stern look was replaced by his usual smile. "Let's go then." He grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled him into the store.

* * *

**What if Joey took over Kaiba Corporations?**

"Rule number one," Seto Kaiba stated, "don't touch anything. Rule number two, don't touch anything. Rule three, if you get a call, tell them to call me. Rule four, any paperwork given to you, just sign it. Rule five. Don't. Touch. _Anything._"

Joey Wheeler sighed and nodded. "Okay, I get it; don't touch anything. Now get out of here; Mokuba's waiting for you." He grinned. "Have a good vacation."

Seto sighed and pecked Joey on the lips. "See you in a week, puppy." He walked out of the office.

Joey looked around the office as the door closed and he moved to sit behind the desk in the large swivel chair. He clasped his hands and leaned his elbows on the desk, much like a villain would in a film.

An evil grin appeared on his face and he began laughing maniacally.

His phone rang and he turned it on to see a text from his boyfriend.

_Rule six; no ordering a bunch of takeaway meals from Burger World and charging them to the company._

Joey growled. His plan was foiled.

* * *

**What if your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"Alright!" Anzu cheered. "Malik and I win again!"

"No fair!" Joey pouted at the Dance Dance Revolution game. "That thing has to be rigged."

"How could it be?" Malik smirked. "You had us switch places with you and Yugi ten times now."

"Well…"

"Just face it; you suck at dancing."

Yugi just shrugged in agreement, but Joey clenched a fist. "I do not!"

"Calm down, puppy," Seto sighed, his head pounding from the tasteless music of the accursed machine. Joey continued to glare at Malik. "They're not that good anyway."

"Is that a challenge?" Malik raised a competitive eyebrow.

Seto smirked. "Maybe it is."

"Please, you couldn't beat us at this if we were blindfolded!" Malik snorted.

"I'd like to see you try," Anzu agreed with a triumphant grin.

"I would, but unlike you losers, I have this thing called pride." Seto folded his arms.

"If you win, we'll do your chores for a week," Malik bribed, knowing that Mokuba had made the maids stop doing his brother's chores in an effort to get him to do them.

Seto looked up as Anzu whacked Malik's arm. "Really?"

Malik nodded and gave Anzu a reassuring grin. "But you have to beat us both on your own."

"Guys, that's unfair-" Ryou began, but Seto cut him off by nodding.

"That's fine with me."

Three minutes later, everyone was staring at Seto in shock as the game ended. He smirked at a disappointed Anzu and an angry Malik. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"What for?" Malik growled.

"I intend to hold you to your promise to do my chores."

* * *

_**Final One**_**: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

Ryou swallowed as he put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Bakura growled. "Yadonushi, let me help."

"No_!"_ Ryou snapped in response, stumbling through the dark with Bakura a few steps behind him.

Bakura sighed. "You need help."

"N-not from you…" Ryou clutched his bleeding chest, his breath laboured as he staggered down the street.

Bakura growled. "Fine; if you want to be stubborn, you can be."

However, when he saw Ryou sway, he ran forward just in time to catch his hikari as he collapsed. Ryou winced and looked up at Bakura with timid brown eyes. Bakura met his gaze with a blood-coloured glare. "I warned you."

Ryou swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, unsure what to expect of his yami. Bakura sighed and picked Ryou up bridal style. Ryou blinked in surprise.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Bakura growled. "I'm still mad at you."

Ryou looked down as Bakura began walking.

"You should have told me you were being bullied."

Ryou flinched again. "I-I know… I-I was scared."

Bakura sighed. "I won't always be here to save you, you know."

Ryou nodded. "I know that too…" He swallowed. "Bakura…"

"Yes?" His tone was still irritable.

"T-thank you… they're the real demons…not you… even if no one else sees it, I know you're a nice person…"

Days beforehand, Bakura would have taken that as an offence and dropped Ryou on the street, leaving him to fend for himself. Now, he just smiled. "Get some rest, hikari. You need it."

* * *

_DD: Hope you guys enjoyed! We tagged LacrymosaRules to do this, and we also tag anyone who's reading this to do it as well! You need to answer all of the questions, but with your own story responses and characters and stuff. They has to be from or based on Yu-Gi-Oh! though._


End file.
